1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ball bat, more particularly to a ball bat in which an orientation of a barrel section is adjustable relative to a lower handle section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an asymmetric baseball bat 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,930 has a barrel portion 11, a throat portion 12, and a handle portion 13 that has a non-circular cross-section with a center deviated from a longitudinal axis 10 of the baseball bat 1.
Compared with a conventional symmetric baseball bat, the asymmetric baseball bat 1 may be grasped and swung more comfortably since it allows a batter to have a more secure grip on the handle portion 13. In addition, such configuration assists the batter in maintaining a particular orientation of the baseball bat 1 relative to the batter's hands. However, such configuration also results in a specific and unchanged ball-striking region 15 on the barrel portion 11 of the baseball bat 1. Therefore, the asymmetric baseball bat 1 has a relatively short service life.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,731 discloses a grip that is sized to fit around a handle portion of a baseball bat, so that the baseball bat equipped with the grip may function as an asymmetric baseball bat. Although a baseball bat sleeved by the grip is not limited to strike a ball on a specific region of a barrel portion thereof, the add-on grip also increases undesirably the size of the original handle portion of the baseball bat and hence affects adversely the secure grasp of a batter thereof.